Elsword: Magic Class
by Syup
Summary: Aisha, an Elemental Master has worked hard in her class and will uphold her title. Elsword, a cocky Rune Slayer has come into her class and is by far the almost strongest opponent she has met. What'll happen next? Read on!
1. New Student?

Aisha sat in class, reading away to her books. This time, this one talked about how to combine elements for more damage to be done. _'To mix the elements you have to focus them and... I already know how to do this... Skip ahead.'_ She flipped a few pages and listened to the teacher while doing so.

"Okay class, so today we'll be learning how to charge mana! You get in tune with nature and allow the forces to be..." Aisha lost focus on her and continued to flip pages until she got into an interesting page.

_'Runes: The Basics_  
_When conjuring a rune you need to use your speed to create it quickly. Runes, which are consisted of a dense elemental property are naturally stronger than the average fireball..._  
_Like hell it is! My magic can incinerate a flaming rune and disintegrate any other.'_

After flipping more pages, the door opened, and a flaming boy walked in with a cocky smile and prideful look. Our teacher, Mrs. Ariel, walked up to him. "You must be the new student, Elsword. Am I correct?" She said cheerfully. He sniffed. "Yep. I heard this was a magic class so might as well join to see how 'fun' it would be to be in." He snorted cockily. Aisha scoffed at his personality, and how he was dressed.

_I thought only girls were prostitutes, and only good looking ones! Elsword, or so he's called, is a male! He's not gay, right? So what's with the half shirt showing his stomach and the... Oh I thought those were booty shorts._ Aisha mentally sighed, face palming herself as she heard other girls 'KYAAA' at the new kid.

"Elsword, please take a seat over in the back, next to Aisha! If you need any help just ask her." Ariel said pointing in my direction. Aisha groaned mentally and felt a few glares from the other girls. Looking back at her book, she found something interesting.

_As most know, there are six natural elements caused by the light of the El shards. Fire, Water, Nature, Wind, Dark, and Light. Each are caused by the sun's reflection off the light shards. **Snort**. However, they can be branched off into other elements to combine and grow stronger. **Another snort**. Using this technique, many mages have grown strong. However, some mages prefer to focus on the basics of magic to control it's entire branch of power. Two examples are Noah, the Ice Princess, and Speka, the Demon Queen. Harnessing- _Okay that's it who's doing that.

Aisha turned to her right and saw Elsword snorting at her. He took a look at her book and snorted lightly. Trying to keep her cool, Aisha shot him a look and began questioning him. "What do you want." She kept a continuous and serious tone with him. "What, does it look like. I'm looking at the 'Master' magician in our class, studying the basics of runes.

Aisha growled at him. She's an Elemental Master, a title which was only given to the top scholars in the school, and Aisha was determined to uphold her pride, even to a... Dimwit like this guy. "I'm just researching the basics to extend it's grasp. Besides, I don't even like runes." Aisha said through clenched teeth.

Elsword snorted at her, and extended his palm. "Basics? Why not research the advanced parts, and learn to use them like this?" He clenched a fist, and when he opened it, three runes were floating on his middle fingers. Fire, Water, and Wind, huh? I see he's no beginner. "I see you're no beginner, but..." Aisha flicked a single rune towards his hand with a snap of her fingers, and a miniature freezing cyclone shot harmless fire balls all over his hand. "It'll take more than that to impress me."

Instead of the growling Aisha expected, he chuckled. "Is that a challenge? Eh, 'Elemental Master'?" Elsword teased. Aisha tried to keep her calm, but instantly retorted. "Damn right it is!" She growled. She instantly noticed her mistake. Face palming herself mentally, as she heard Elsword talk. "Fine. Lets spar then, after school. We'll see who's better then." Elsword smirked.

"Aisha, Elsword. Please pay attention, we're learning to create an element!" Ariel asked kindly. The two snapped their fingers. A thundercloud began raining fire that cleared before it touched anything, and Elsword's palm burst into flames that slowly grew. "Mkay, I think you two get it!" Ariel cheered.

When the two had finished school, Aisha rested in the field where they were going to battle. She lay on her back, yawning in the warmth that coated her entire body. She turned to her left and looked at the trees, their leaves bending to the breeze's playful whims. Closing her eyes, Aisha slightly strengthened the sun's rays on her, and rested. _'I just love days like this. The sun is sooo warm~ I love the breeze, and-' _"Oi grape head, I'm here." The voice of a certain annoying redhead pierced her thoughts and broke her peaceful mood.

When Elsword called out, she turned to him. He held a sword covered in a coat of flames. Aisha got up, and took hold of her floating wand, the wind strongly circling around the tip of her staff. "Is that it? At least make me try in this match." Elsword taunted. Aisha growled. "Wait till it comes into contact with your face!" Aisha yelled.

They waited until the imaginary signal. When Elsword made the first move of running towards her, Aisha got her staff to the ready. As she blocked Elsword's attack, her staff quickly phased through the sword, and Elsword, noticing his position, quickly jumped back, growling. _'Physical Touch, a branch off light. Takes some time to master, but a great tool. '_

Elsword scowled, then dashed at her. _'That took a bit of mana, I can't use it a lot. It'd be funny though, pissing him off by abusing that.'_ Aisha thought, snickering to herself quietly. Aisha spun her staff, and shot icicles at him. He cut through them all, and slashed Aisha up into the air. He smacked her down, but then caught her with a slash. He smacked her head with the hilt, then punched her, leaving flames and scorch marks on her dress. Feeling a bit dizzy, Aisha scowled. _'That hurt too much. I can't take too many more hits from him.'_ Aisha brushed herself off, then scowled at Elsword, who was readying for another attack.

Aisha teleported behind him, and smacked him twice with her staff. She saw Elsword's pained face and smirked. _'I told ya it'd hurt like a bitch you idiot.' _Confident she had him caught in her combo, she uppercutted him, the whacked him into the air. After doing so, she caught him with a fireball, then pointed her staff at his chest. 'Branching off of wind comes...' "Lightning Bolt!" Aisha yelled, and did a back flip to keep her momentum from the lightning's force.

Growling, Elsword ran up to her. Still a bit tired, she didn't react in time, letting Elsword beat her from all around with runes. Her shield couldn't with stand much more, but she took the blows. _'I have to make it seem even. I'm not as mean as to dominate him and destroy his pride completely. Even though it does sound fun... No that's mean.'_

What she didn't expect, however, was that Elsword was conserving his mana, for the next attack. Smacking her with the hilt and enchanting his sword, Elsword stunned her and growled. "LUNA BLADE!" Elsword thrust out his hand and shot it down like a rocket, the luminescent blade . Aisha, stunned by the immense power of the blade, watched, stunned. Her eyes were wide as the sword pierced through her, turning her mana to dust and eating at her consciousness. Her shield broke, and she could barely stand, but Elsword was in the same condition. Knowing she had mana left, she had to use it to win. _'That Elbaka is strong. But I will uphold my pride as the strongest mage in the academy, then make myself known. Even more so than Noah and Speka!'_ She concentrated her power, and floated up into the sky, staring down at Elsword. Standing on her floating staff, the sky turned from nice and clear, to dark and menacing. Aisha shot a rune at Elsword, and it read 'Homing Signal'. Elsword's face changed slowly. He watched in confusion at first, but after seeing the sky rumble with deadly power, his face quickly changed to fear for his life. Aisha stared down at him with glowing lavender eyes, and uttered two words that stunned Elsword.

"Meteor... Shower..."

Meteors five times bigger than Aisha and him put together shot at him with in human speed. Preparing for the blow, Elsword closed his eyes and braced himself for the damage that could very well near end his life. He heard the impacts of the Meteors, but Elsword didn't feel any pain. "Aisha!" A male voice called.

Elsword's PoV

"Aisha!" Two female voices. Elsword pushed himself up a bit, and looked at Aisha. She was struggling to stand, and had two girls helping her. A lime haired girls in a dress of white and green was looking after her, very worried. The other was a Silver haired girl with two little circles flying around her. The girl called for two more people and they came hurriedly. A man with his face masked and a woman in a pink dress. The silver haired girl began talking, and pointed at me, and the lime haired girl looked at me and gasped, then closed her mouth, worried.

I noticed a shadow towering over me, and saw a badly beaten boy my age, holding a cannon like weapon in front of him. He had taken a huge blow of some sort and was struggling to stand. "Ugh. Ah, hey! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I couldn't say anything, but simply nodded. He had spiky blond hair, two guns at his sides, and was wearing blue and white armor. Then the girl in the pink dress, who looked like a maid, ran up to me and dragged me to the three girls. "Ah, wait! Ophelia!" The boy chased the girl and the lime haired girl began looking at my wounds. "Aishaaaa... You have to keep your cool under battle... Remember the last person who was hit by a focused Meteor Shower?!" The lime girl scolded.

"Of course I do! That man deserved it, he was touching up you and Eve and... Rena... I didn't mean to... You know... ... He wasn't too badly injured?" Aisha tried to make an excuse. The lime haired girl who's apparently Rena, sighed. "Well, you two aren't too badly hurt. Just be happy we came in time. If you kept up the shower, you'd use too much mana, and with the damage it would do to him..." Rena sighed worriedly.

"I have accessed the dangers. Aisha would've been unconscious for two days and need care for the following five. Meanwhile the flaming boy titled 'Elsword' would've been bedridden for half a month and have two broken limbs for two months. Currently, the damages done were very minimal, compared to the earlier results. Aisha simple needs to rest for the day and the boy shall be under care of Rena. Chung on the other hand will be with me for some repairs on his destroyer and Ophelia shall nurse him too." The silver haired girl said in a single tone.

I got up before Rena could nurse me. "Hu-huh..? What's wrong?" She looked at me confused. "I don't need your help. I'm fine by myself." I spat. She looked shocked. "But, you were fighting Aisha! Even though she was going easy on you, you still need to be nursed so that the wounds heal quickly!" She sputtered out.

I stared at her in disbelief. _'Even though she was going easy on you... Going easy on you... Easy on you...'_ Rena tried to grab me, but I smacked it away. "I don't need your help, or anyone's. I'm leaving." I gave them a cold gaze, and glared at Aisha, who looked like she was ready to kill.

"Bu-but-" "Rena. It's fine." Rena was cut off by Aisha. "If he's stupid enough to deny care, then so be him. It's his own fault." Aisha said in a cold tone. I glared at her once more, then walked off. Aisha looked even angrier, the blonde was in a state of panic, trying to keep Rena from sadness, and the silver haired girl still stared, blank faced.

Aisha's POV

I glared at the annoying red head who was walking away. Once he disappeared from sight, Eve was tending to Chung, exasperated from keeping Rena happy, and Rena was nursing me. "Dammit! I hate people like that!" They looked at me, because of my sudden out burst.

Rena flashed me one of her motherly smiles, and messed my hair up. "It's fine Aisha. You're probably just worried for him." Rena said sweetly. I began sweating. "Shut up! Like hell I would, that brat can go die from his wounds for all I care." I began mumbling to myself bad things about Elsword.

Rena just sighed and chuckled at me. "But, Aishaaaaa! What's gonna happened to him? What if he's in critical condition?! What if-" "Quiet imbecile. You're making it difficult to nurse your wounds." Eve interrupted Chung with a slap. "Eve! You didn't have to go that far!" Chung whined. Rena and I just laughed at their petty argument.

"Well, Chung, he did seem to be able to hold his own, plus Eve's analysis shows that he should be fine." Rena said, trying to comfort him. Chung sighed. "Are you saying my analysis is incorrect, Chung?" Eve asked. She asked it in her natural tone, but there was a hint of anger in it this time. "N-no Eve..." Chung said quickly.

When I had finished healing, thanks to Rena's healing and mine, we moved on to Chung, who quickly healed quite fast thanks to us. It was nearly sundown, but it wasn't that late yet, so we went out to some parts around the town that interested us. After eating, we parted and walked home.

As I walked home alone, I realized I had stayed out too long, and was cold. "Ugh, dang it." I whined. _'I wanna use magic but... Would it be fine? I still have to take the route through the bad part of town... I'll just risk it this time.'_ I thought hurriedly.

I clapped my hands once, and a flame appeared in between them. I put it on as a hat, and felt the warmth wash throughout my body. I sighed in content, and began running home.

Midway through the bad part of town, I heard footsteps. _'What?! Shit, I probably shouldn't have used my magic...'_ I quickly dispelled it, and looked around. I held my staff at the ready, and looked around me.

In a few seconds, someone had fallen behind me and covered my mouth. Before I could annihilate the assaulter, i heard him speak in a low voice. "Dammit Aisha, stop biting me. It's Raven." He said quickly. He loosened his grip on me, and I stomped on his foot. He didn't seem fazed.

"Raven! What the hell do you think you're doing! You scared the hell out of me..." I whined. He grunted. "Well dammit, there are other bandits out there. They're looking for you after you told the whole neighborhood you're here with that flash hat." He scolded.

I turned red and turned away. "Well, it was cold... Besides! Did you have to-" I was cut off by a hand hanging me by the neck. I struggled and pulled at the hand, but it somehow nullified my magic, and I couldn't do anything, as I slowly lost consciousness.

"AISHA!"

* * *

By the way, this is sorta my first actual multi-chapter story... Please help me with helpful criticism! And I know, it's sort of 'I Hate You, I Love You' but I'll try to distance myself from it! Thanks .


	2. Aisha? And who is this!

Raven's PoV

'Dammit! Where the hell did he go?!' I thought furiously. I ran into a dark alley, but all I found was garbage in a dead end, like everywhere else I looked. Punching the brick wall next to me with my Nasod Arm, I growled, trying to regain my composure, but failing miserably.

-10 Minutes Earlier-

"AISHA!" I yelled, trying to grab her assaulter. In the darkness, I couldn't see his or her face. Wearing full black all over his or her body didn't help me. As I grabbed the attacker's leg, two people from behind me restrained me.

"Dammit! Let go of me!" I yelled, as I watched the assaulter run off, faster than I can run. Restrained by those two, I flipped them over my shoulder and made quick work of them with my blade.

Knowing Aisha's very life may be in danger, I called up the others. Rena, Eve, and Chung. They came in a hurry, and we started our search.

-Currently-

I flipped over another garbage bin, cursing loudly as I looked for her. I felt quick pain in my left arm, and quickly held it tightly, trying to ignore the pain. _'Dammit. I need, to keep calm. Losing my temper will be useless.'_

I took a few deep breaths, and my arm ceased it's fit. _'Okay Raven. Think carefully. Rena will by jumping from building to building, Chung will be crashing through everything right now, and Eve can locate any hidden holes made by the Kidnapper._

_Think logically, who would kidnap Aisha, and what would benefit them. Aisha is an Elemental Master, a title given to the strongest magicians. She isn't rich, and doesn't have many enemies. Who, and why would capture her?'_

I hear scuffling behind me. Chung is too loud for that, Eve glides, and Rena is on the building tops. "Who's there. Come out!" I called. The footsteps came closer. "Dammit, come out already!"

A girl with long purple hair hid behind a tall, dark hat with a purple ribbon. Appeared in front of me quickly, and held me down, so I couldn't move. I felt something bite my wrist, and felt my energy and magic being drained. "Nighty night little Blade Master..." Her voice faded into the darkness, as I tried to keep awake.

"Who... Are you..." I mumbled, before I dropped unconscious, my eyes fluttering shut. I succumbed to the darkness, as my energy was now gone, and dropped into a deep sleep.

Eve's PoV

_'What's wrong with my readings, they show that Raven has disappeared. There's something blocking my range of view, there too. What is going on?' _I glided quickly, Ophelia and Oberon searching next to me.

_'Those Night Vision extensions are quite useful. I should add them to Moby and Rebi.'_ I thought as I watched the two crash into a wall. I held them close to me, smiling at their warmth, and looked around. "Oberon, Ophelia, get ready. Something's coming."

I looked at my radar, and noticed that the reading was fuzzy around this area. We were quite close to Raven's area, and I watched as Oberon and Ophelia readied themselves. I turned behind me quickly, and saw a flash of purple.

I let up my defense, relating the purple hair to Aisha. Seeing me do so, Oberon and Ophelia did so too. "Aisha, stop this nonsense, for you to play such an elaborate prank on-" Oberon dropped to the ground, his energy drained.

"Oberon! Ophelia, prepare your-" Ophelia dropped down too. I cursed silently, and noticed her energy was gone just as much as Oberon's. I cursed silently, and readied up Moby, and Reby. I saw two bite marks on Ophelia and Oberon, and saw another purple flash.

"Aisha, what-" I began, but felt a strong grip on my neck, then a bite on my leg. There was a bullet shaped bat biting me, and draining my energy. "You... Why are you here..." I whispered. She giggled.

"I don't know. Why are you though?" She giggled playfully, then put pressure on my neck, where a cord transfers energy to my core. Without it to give my power core energy, I slowly blacked out, falling asleep to her giggling.

Rena's PoV

Holding Chung's hand, I dragged him away from the dreaded place as fast as I could. "R-Rena?! W-What's going on..?!" Chung said, stuttering in fear of the unknown, and what's making me panic.

"Chung, have you heard from Eve and or Raven yet?!" I asked him sternly. He flinched at my voice. It was rough and filled with fear. "N-no... Rena, what's going on?!" Chung was losing control over himself, and fear is settling in.

I felt his entire body tremble and his eyes flicker to every single piece of movement. His aura was ruining too, he will soon lose his stability.

I stopped, grabbed his shoulders, and looked him deep in the eye. He was keeping focus on me, and his aura was returning to normal. "Chung, stay with me! Listen, Raven and Eve's presences have disappeared. We need to regroup and find out what happened, got it?!" I asked him sternly.

Realizing the situation, he nodded with new found courage and we ran out, back to my house. It wasn't too long, and it was cozy enough to help us recuperate from the stress made from today.

As I ran, I had the feeling of someone toying with us, and I know I heard laugh, a playful and girly laugh. However, there was hatred and malice hidden deep within it too...

?'s PoV

Summoning my oh so cuddly (and cuuute~) pet beside me, I watched the Elf and Pikachu run away. "Oh Master, do we really have to let them leave? I wanna toy with them some more!" I whined to him.

He smirked his signature grin, and I felt my heart skip, his cuteness was overwhelming. "We still have one person left out, and I know for sure, they will bring him to us. He will come."

Oh, him and his diabolical plans! He is so smart~. "Oh, they will know emptiness, right master?" I asked, hoping for his answer to be yes.

"Yes..." My heart skipped a beat! "They will know emptiness, and feel empty deep inside."

Elsword's PoV

I beat up the wooden dummy, punching it as if it were that idiotic, purple headed, stupid as fuck, slutty ass- "Elsword!" I heard a voice call out. I turned and saw the green haired Rena with the blonde boy. "What." I said, still annoyed from today's battle.

My scowl lofted when I saw the sadness and fear in their eyes. Rena even had tears in her eyes. "What... What's going on..." I asked, fearful. Rena sniffed. "Elsword... It's a long story... But we need your help."

We walked to Rena's home, and they explained the whole thing to me the whole way there.

"Elsword... We all got a call from Raven, about two or three hours ago. He hurriedly told us that Aisha had been kidnapped by someone, and that he needed us to help him search in the bad side of town." Rena began.

"Who's Raven?" I asked, since I was still new to the school. "He's a close friend of ours. We've all known each other for a long time, so to hear something like this is really hard on us..." Rena said, sadly.

"Anyways, when we got there we made a plan to separate and search all around. We thought it would be easier to find the kidnapper and Aisha that way, but we were wrong." Chung continued.

"I didn't notice it at first, but there was something there, Elsword. Dark and malevolent. It carries an extreme hatred for someone, and I just don't know who it is. It took Raven first, then Eve too.

Feeling it target me next, I finally found the aura, and it was frighteningly dangerous. Elsword... I'm scared of what might happen to Aisha, Eve, Raven... What it's going to do... I... I just can't..." And she broke into tears. Chung tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, but to no avail.

"I'll continue from here. So, the thing was targeting Rena next, and noticing the danger of it, she took me and we had to escape. Live to fight another day, right? So, noticing that we couldn't beat it with the two of us, we realized we needed someone strong." Chung explained, gesturing me.

I remembered today's events, and growled. "What about Aisha. If she can't beat the damned thing how the hell can I?" I spat. Flinching, Chung sighed. "It's okay Chung, I'll be able to take it from here..." Rena stopped sobbing, and sat firmly in her seat. Nodding, Chung stood up and left. "I'll get some refreshments." Chung said.

"Elsword, it uses an ability to absorb the user's magical power. Doing so allows it to easily beat me and Chung, since our shots require mana. It is also a close ranged attacker that needs to be close to us, to attack. I felt it's aura around Raven and Eve, and how it absorbed them..." She whimpered.

"So Elsword, please! You're the only one who can beat it! I know you and Aisha have your differences, but-" "I'll do it." I interrupted Rena. She gasped, and tears started coming out of her eyes. Chung brought some tea back for the three of us.

"Y-you will..?!" Rena asked, hopeful. I clutched my shorts tightly. "For someone to do something for no reason at all... Something so cruel too... I'll see to it this person is brought down." I said sternly.

Rena grabbed me into a hug, and wept on my shoulder. "Oh, Elsword..." I'm so glad, I can't express my gratitude for you, and a simple thank you won't suffice..." Rena said, sobbing on my shoulder. Chung pat her back.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if those three disappeared... It... It'd be hard for the whole state to hear that those three are gone..." Chung said, nervously. "Aisha, being one of the strongest mages here, Raven, a highly skilled blade master with animal like claws, and Eve... The robot master..." Chung silently broke off after that last sentence.

Clearing his throat, he took Rena off my shoulder, and gave her a napkin. Still sobbing silently, she hugged Chung, as if she were grabbing anyone near her. We finished our tea, and went to Rena's bedroom, a green and forest like place.

The rest of the night was silent, and we decided on staying together. Just in case the kidnapper went for us three, we'd out number him or her. I fell asleep, thinking about it.

'If that person could beat Aisha, what good could I do...' This last thought echoed through my mind, not going away. I swore, I heard laughter, just as I fell asleep...

Aisha's PoV

I woke up to a dark room, bound by an unknown force that disabled my mana. I couldn't see what it was, because of the pitch black darkness, but the warm, wet feeling left me feeling nauseated.

Moving around, I felt two other bodies, next to me. Suddenly, a purple light illuminated in front of me, and only me. A girl who looked like a dark version of me, looked straight at me.

"Who are you and what do you want." I said, growling. She chuckled a little girly laugh. "Oh silly, I know you know who I am, but you don't know me, because you've never seen a picture of me, have you?" She chuckled darkly, and stared me deep into the eye. Staring back, all I found was emptiness.

Feeling scared, I tried squirming, but my efforts were futile. She laughed at my face, and had a small, bullet shaped bat bite my neck. Feeling my energy drain once more, I growled at her. "What do you want with us."

She touched my nose lightly, then glared into my eyes. "You will know soon enough, 'Elemental Master'." She taunted. She laughed menacingly, as I succumbed to the darkness. Finding no hope for me, only... Emptiness...

* * *

So many people like it... Must be because I got lucky when writing it . Hopefully the lucky will last! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and like it, though! ^^

Thanks for the tips and encouragement though! If you guys know who it is, wanna say in the reviews? Thanks, and I hope you guys will continue to like it!

By the way, I know some people want some parts bolded and/or italicized, but, sorry! I'm typing this on my phone and when I copy and paste, it doesn't always work... I'll find a way to though! ^^

Nyaa, I tried double spacing three times for the POVs, but it just gets over written... Imma start typing on the computer then, the phone style is annoying and confusing me... e.e


	3. Return for the Others

The three got ready, and prepared themselves for the fight. Elsword was covered in a full on red and black scaled armor. It's made of heated dragon scales, is extremely durable and was made to pierce enemy weak points, hitting vital spots. There was even a stinger on his arm to help him in tight situations.

Rena on the other hand, wore poisonous, naturalistic armor. Touching it was partially deadly, and the poison it secretes is a very volatile weapon. Her bow even had enough poison so that when she would shoot, there would be a chance for poisonous spores to fly with it and explode in a haze of death. There was a spur on her leg in which she could hold spores on the spines to shoot for later on.

Then Chung had an extremely heavy set of armor which weighted actually equal to his Freiturneir armor. It was the hardest ore from the Ritchie Mines, and had extreme mechanical properties. Chung even wore Mechanical Visors to help him see heat sources.

Nodding to each other, they departed to the kidnapper, to try and save Aisha, Raven, and Eve. As they neared the entrance, their blood froze still, and they felt very cold. "A-are you sure about this?" Elsword asked. Chung and Rena stood, standing tall.

"If it's how we're going to save them, then so be it. We'll get them back no matter what." Rena said. "If I'm unable to protect even my friends then I'll be shamed for the rest of my life too." Chung said. They stood staring at the entrance, then ran in, Elsword quickly following behind.

As they ran, Chung quickly stopped and held out a hand to stop them. "Chung, what are you-" Chung quickly slapped Elsword's mouth shut, and gave him the 'Shut up and be quiet' signal. Feeling an eerie presence, Rena stood completely still, looking around. Slowly, she pulled out her bow with a poison coated string, and looked around.

It was about five minutes, and Elsword couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what the hell is-" "There!" Rena quickly shot a spore at the rooftop, and it came into impact with something, or someone?

"Come out here! We'll easily find you again!" Chung yelled out. Looking around, Elsword quickly readied three runes and his sword. 'Fire, to damage it over time, Ice, to slow it down, and then Light to freeze it in place.' Elsword thought quickly. Nodding to Chung, Rena stretched her bow back, and focused magic on it.

A moment passed, and then Chung's Visor showed a change in light. Quickly, Rena turned to where Chung was facing and shot. "Freezing Arrow!" A shot pierced through the building and quickly, the target disappeared.

"Rena! You can't destroy the buildings, this is a-" "Ruined site, Elsword." Rena interrupted him. "That's why things felt weird here. This is a play house for the spirit here. It may seem like a neighborhood, but really, it collapsed over fifty years ago." She explained to him.

"It may seem like it's been a neighborhood forever, but this is all an illusion Elsword." She readied a spore in her hand. "Chung, Elsword, get ready. Something dangerous is coming. "

They took out their weapons, Chung's glowing a light blue, and Elsword's a foggy red. As they did, a small bat came flying at them like an extremely slow bullet. Lowering their weapons in confusion, they looked at it.

With their attention on it, Rena just barely noticed a gaze on their back. "Mother of-" Rena jumped back, and she saw her. A girl who looked like Aisha was covered in dark, halloween themed clothes, and stared at her with an evil, and dangerous look.

She was wearing a black hat with a long, purple ribbon tied around it. There was a purple top on her and a short black skirt which ended at her knees. Her shoes, gloves, and staff were black too.

"No!" Rena shouted as she landed. The girl smiled and raised her hand as Elsword and Chung turned. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion except for the dark girl. "Death, Field!" A grim reaper appeared on top of her, and sliced around. Pushing Chung and Elsword back, they held their stomachs.

Chung's armor was only cut, but Elsword had some blood pouring out of his stomach. There was a cursed mark just floating above their heads, slowly extending. Feeling it warm up, they turned turned to Rena, who was holding her mouth, with tears flooding her eyes, watching them with horror as the curse mark grew bigger on top of their heads.

They looked at Rena, who was holding her mouth, tears dropping on both sides of her hands as she watched the curse marks finally give way and implode, throwing Elsword and Chung into the ground with such force the ground cracked.

The witch looked at Rena with a psychotic murderer's gaze. "So, are you next?" She said, chuckling deeply. She stared Rena down, and Rena's expression slowly changed. She dropped her hands, limply at her sides, her hair covering her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you already empty inside?" The witch laughed at Rena and slowly noticed the change in her. It started small, but gradually grew more noticeable. It began with the small rocks around her shaking, then a green speck of light dropping from her. As Rena slowly looked up, the witch grew more and more and more horrified.

"You... You dirty little corrupted fool! How could you touch them?!" A burst of energy appeared around Rena, and she looked like an angel from hell because of not only the gaze she was giving and the way she looked, but also the extremely holy naturalistic pressure around her.

"I'll get them back! You hear me?! I will get them all back!" Rena yelled at her, and readied her bow. "Guided Arrow!" She yelled and four arrows chased the witch. She snapped out of her trance when the arrows were right next to her, but didn't have enough time to get out, so she summoned a small bullet bat to protect her. "Ow." And it exploded, but Rena wasn't about to let her get away.

"I'm not done yet!" She jumped forward and landed on her face. "I know who your are and what you want now!" She shot an orb of light at the witch's face and landed behind her. "You want Aisha's magical power's don't you. Demon Queen Speka." Rena poised her bow at her back, holding three arrows with spores on their tips.

She released and all arrows exploded into a poisonous mess. "That's what you think, don't you?" Rena watched angrily as Specka got up, a bit beat up, but still smirking. "I don't want Aisha's power. Instead, she'll be a vessel for the Demon King Angkor, and once he's free, there will be no stopping him." She laughed at my face and my anger grew. "He needs a strong magical vessel, so I think she would fit the requirements being an Elemental Master and such."

"So what will happen to Aisha then, and why do you need us?!" Rena yelled at her. She laughed. "How else can I revive Angkor without a few sacrifices? Most of all, sacrifices of the six strongest people in high school too. You few would've had so much potential, but now, your future, is gone."

Just as she said that, Rena felt a biting on her side. She felt her energy being drained and looked to her side. A bullet shaped bat was nibbling her side and releasing electrical shocks while draining her of her mana and energy. She dropped to her knees, and closed her eyes.

Smiling at her victory, Speka walked over to Rena's unconscious body, lying face down on the ground, and poked her with her foot. No reaction. She picked up Rena's body, and hoisted her over her shoulder. "Now then! To the underground-" she felt a sharp pain in her back and dropped to the ground, Rena flipping off of her.

"Wh-What?!" Speka sputtered out, clearly in shock. "It's a trick I learned from the Elves. Lower your heart rate so the enemy will think you're dead, or asleep. Helps for concealing the archers. Also, that should've taken my mana, but I knew there would be a dark mage, so I got some resistance." With that being said, Rena got into a ready stance, and aimed it at Speka's back.

"You made the darkness too obvious. Illusions require darkness, the draining of energy, and the way you hid yourself. With the dark resistance you shouldn't be too hard to beat." Rena scowled at her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Speka tried to move, but was caught in a flurry of leaves entangling her, and stopping her movement. "Making sure you don't come back again!" Rena shot three bursts of three arrows, jumped up the wall and then jumped once more high midair, then pointed at Specka. "ARROW STRAFE!"

An arrow coated in spores flew at Speka and exploded on impact, and her screams could easily be heard, even through the explosion. Landing nimbly on the ground, Rena, however didn't notice the bat shaped spirit float out if Speka's body, grumbling. It was a bullet shaped bat with small wings, and completely purple besides it's white face and black wings.

Taking some magic nullifying rope from her bag and tying Speka up, she saw the houses were no longer houses, but ruins. Sighing in relief, she knew that defeating Speka had released the magic creating the illusion. After tying the knot firmly, she heard some rocks crumble and fall behind her. Quickly aiming her bow from behind her, she didn't see anything.

Sighing, she turned back to Speka. "I guess I'm still a bit paranoid..." She said to herself. She put Speka on her back, and began walking, she she heard it again. Quickly, she turned around faster this time. "Who's there?! Come out!" She yelled, then gasped at the sight.

"Wh-what?!" She dropped to her knees in fear, Speka on her back falling down with her. The figure walked towards her in a limp kind of way. "Rena..." It dropped in front of her, and she smacked it softly.

"Chung! You scared me, and you shouldn't be walking yet! Besides, you're still a bit injured, shouldn't you be resting?" Rena scolded. "But, Rena-Chan!" Chung whined. He lowered his head. "I... I wanna save Eve... Besides, I'm fine, she just knocked me out, see?"

Chung stood up and spread his arms. There were scratches here and there, and the big original cut, but other than that, only his left side was bleeding slightly. Rena turned towards Elsword and he was snoring, loudly. However, the wound on his stomach was already slightly closed. There weren't any other big injuries on him otherwise.

Rena sighed, knowing she wouldn't last because of the battle she just had. "Fine, but you take Elsword, and you two just get them, and go. Okay?" He nodded cheerfully. "But wait, what happened to the neighborhood, and the person who attacked us?" Chung turned grim and looked around.

Rena moved aside and pointed at Speka. "She's Demon Princess Speka. She used dark magic to create illusions and to attack us. The bats that bit us were cursed to drain us of both our mana and health. That's why we would be knocked unconscious by them." Rena explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Chung asked. "I'll go back for some rest, you bring Speka to help you find the rest, and she shouldn't be able to fight back, these ropes seal magic." I explained. Nodding, he stood up and carried Speka over his shoulder.

He nudged Elsword awake and explained to him what to do, and Elsword almost immediately lit up. He turned towards Rena, and smiled a cocky smile. "We'll get them back Rena, with my pride at stake." Elsword pumped a fist and walked away with Chung.

As Elsword and Chung walked away, Rena turned to them, and rubbed her eyes in amazement, then sighed at herself. "Hehe, I need better eyesight. Or maybe... No, it must've been a trick of the light... Oh well, guess I'll never know." She chuckled at herself, then walked back home, turning back once more. "Hmmm... Just maybe..."

* * *

So! that was Chapter 3, hope you guys liked it! And if you didn't know, Elsword was wearing Grendized Dragonic. Made to pierce enemy weak spots because it's accuracy and critical stats. Rena's wearing Grendized Alterasia. Theres a 3% chance on the weapon to release a poison cloud when attacking, and a 15% chance to release a poison cloud when attacked. Finally, Chung has Grendized Mechanized armor. Seems good to me since Chung is a tank and also uses mechanics (Tactical Trooper).

I will also start trying to post a new chapter every Thursday/Friday to the best of my abilities, so yep! Thanks also to Icebella for giving me more insperation to write! Thank you so much! ^^


	4. Are You Speka?

Just to make this clear! I'm not sure if Specka is a demon queen or princess or whatever, so can someone please tell me? XD Also, Chung is a Deadly Chaser. I just meant that he has some technical parts in him as shown in his class Tactical Trooper .

Sorry for the confusion, and thanks to G123u for showing me! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Tch, dammit! There are too many of them..." Elsword cut though one more robot before sighing and wiping sweat off his forehead. "I can't even relax for a minute before all these robots come and attack us again."

Chung sighed and rubbed his head. "This is getting annoying. We have to find a way to speed this up. If we continue on like this, we'll never reach the others. We'd die of exhaustion first..." Chung sighed in exasperation, before looking to another growing mob of robots running to them.

"Oh what the hell?! At least give us half a minute next time you bastards!" Elsword growled before rising a burning fist. Chung grabbed his two Silver Shooters, and left his cannon on his back. Pointing them straight at the robot's heads, he nodded towards Elsword.

As the mob of robots ran at them, they prepared to begin fighting, when they were cut off by a searing hot beam that halted the actions of both sides of the battle. Turning to the source, Elsword didn't see what he expected. In place of a robot, he saw a girl. '_Speka' _the two though in surprise.

Chung's PoV

Preparing for another shot, I grabbed my cannon and placed it in front of me. I could see Elsword doing the same with his sword, raising it from his waist to his neck. _'This is bad! We're in a dangerous situation right now. Speka, and the robots... And what happened to the magic nullifying rope?!'_

I saw her yawn, and then look at Elsword, me, then the robots with a confused face. A confused sound escaped from her throat, then she smiled and turned to us. "You two boys need some help?" She smiled a smile full of brightness and chuckled softly.

I could fell the shock written all over my face and turned to Elsword, who was just as shocked as I was. _'This is NOT the Speka we met earlier. What is going on here?!' _I quickly regained my composure after hearing the miniature robot army of twenty to thirty robots run at us. Unprepared for the sudden assault, I braced myself for the horde of robots coming at me.

As I fought some robots with my cannon, a few had escaped behind me and were preparing to attack me. I grabbed my cannon to try and defend myself but it was being held in place by robots, determined to make sure it doesn't move.

I turned to my back just in time to see a robot about to pummel me with it's hand drill. Preparing myself for the hit, I placed my arms in front of me, in an attempt to reduce the damage dealt to me.

I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead of hearing the sound of rusty metal spinning and ready to impale me, I heard two words. "PLASMA CUTTER!" a girl shouted out the two words and I opened my eyes, slowly. Around me were slowly melting liquid pieces of metal, mixed with the scraps of their owners.

I turned to Speka, who was observing the field. Elsword was unscathed, and was looking around the field in awe. "Hey, are you two okay? You didn't answer me the first-" "Why?!" Speka jumped a bit in shock of Elsword's voice randomly cutting her off. His voice was cold and harsh.

"Wh-what?" Speka asked quietly, her voice quivering a bit. Elsword turned to growl at her, and she was scowling. "What do you mean what?! You saved us, why would you?!" Elsword yelled at her, clearly annoyed.

She smacked her forehead in annoyance. "What's so wrong with saving a life?! Is it bad for people to live?" She asked, indignant. "You're the enemy! You shouldn't be helping us!" "What the hell are you talking abo- oh."

She scratched her head and sighed. "Was I all murderous and crazy a while ago..." She sighed. I finally cut in. "Well, you did try to kill us and sacrifice us to Angkor so uh-" "WAIT WHAT?! Did I take anyone?!" She blurted out in surprise.

"You took three people. We're here to take them back." Elsword growled at her. Speka simply stood there shocked, for a good half minute before quickly grabbing the collars of our shirts and dragging us deeper into the ruins of a laboratory. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Elsword quickly grabbed for his sword, but Speka dropped us right when he touched it.

"Listen up! Angkor possessed me to try and resurrect himself, but he can't use my body. He needs the vessel of a powerful mage who hasn't joined with him already. Feeling the strong magical presence of the person here when I was passing by, he possessed me and is now trying to take over her, but he needs a few more people.

That's where the other two come in. He needs one more person with a strong sense of magic, and a combat master. Please tell me he's missing at least one of those." Speka explained as fast as she could. _'Aisha is the magician, Raven is the Combat Master, Eve probably can't fill in the slot as magic can, but doesn't that mean he needs a magician? Who else is-'_

"Elsword! Stay back!" I pushed him behind me and Speka and he quickly pulled out his sword. "Hey! The hell is wrong with you?!" Elsword blurted out, gripping his sword tightly. "He need's a person with a strong sense of magic. Who else here can use it besides Speka? Rena's not here." I explained.

He growled in annoyance, and put away his sword. "Nice thinking cannon boy. Anyways, you should probably just go home 'Elsword'. You would just be a hinderance." Speka said coldly.

I backed up from the two, and saw Elsword grip the handle of his sword tighter. Eventually, I saw blood dripping down his hand, and I backed up. An immense red pressure was building up around him.

"No..." He murmured. Speka, too, had stepped back due to Elsword's immense spiritual power right now. Fiery red specks of energy were floating around him and quickly building up as time passed.

"I AM NOT A HINDRANCE! I CAN HELP TOO!" Elsword yelled at us, and he burst into a flame of spirit energy. He ran off ahead of us, and we chased after him to the best of our abilities. "ELSWORD!" I called out to him. We can't let him get caught.

After a few minutes of chasing, he had disappeared from sight and we were out of stamina. "Hah... Hah... What do we... Do now..." I gasped. Speka turned to me, then looked around. Sounds of fighting were coming from ahead of us, and Speka took my hand.

"Come on, I'll bring you." She gasped, and sighed. I blushed a bit, and suddenly the field turned white for less than half a second, then we were at a for in the road.

In the giant dark cave, the two pathways had the sounds of metal grinding against metal and rock from their dark passages. "Wh... Which pathway do we take..." I stood in fear.

_'If we take one way, what'll happen in the other if Elsword ends up alone? If we do meet up with Elsword what would be in the other pathway? If we separate, what if the other gets caught? What do we-' _"We go to the right." Speka interrupted my thoughts.

"B-but, what'll happen if we don't meet Elsword and he gets caught?!" I asked worriedly. "I know the layout of this place. These are the ruins of the tyrant Wally's laboratory. Angkor will have placed the mage in one room and the other two people in another. That should mean Elsword will save at least one person **if **he can." Speka said putting a big emphasis on 'if'.

I sighed. _'I guess we should hope for the best. Here goes nothing...' _We ran forward, and were enveloped in the never-ending darkness.

Elsword's PoV

I stood, gasping. I was surrounded by scraps and scraps of those damned things. After running awa- I mean ditching the other two, I had gone on a rampage and destroyed the robots that had surrounded me.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled it. Slowly getting up, I looked around my location. This part of the tunnels were much more smaller and futuristic than earlier. In place of smooth stone bricks were cool plated metal. The ground had a hard walkway, and there were loud clinks coming from further into the darkness.

Lighting my fist, I carefully treaded closer and closer to the sound, when I heard heavy breathing. I ran forward to find Aisha, lying on the floor with cuts and bruises all over her body. She was closing her eyes tightly and gripping her stomach, all while crouched up in the fetal position.

I lifted her body up, and she trembled, tearing up a bit. "A-Aisha? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She opened her eyes slowly, then gripped onto me, crying on my shoulder. "Wh-what? What happened?!" I asked, blushing but trying to keep my voice stern.

She pointed to something in the distance, that was hidden in the darkness, too far away to be seen. All I could make out were two yellow beams. I shot a small ray of fire to illuminate it, and what I saw nearly made me drop Aisha.

A giant robot with two lit orbs, and huge cannon arms stood towering above us. I stared at it in fear. Aisha slowly got down from my arms, and held my hand firmly. "E-Elsword... We have to beat it, to get out of here. We have to." Aisha said, her voice trembling a bit.

"Y-yeah..." I managed. We lit our hands on fire then glared at the giant robot. We shot out pillars of flames at it, illuminating the entire room. A sign I had passed lit on fire, but didn't disintegrate before I could read it.

_Nasod Inspector's Room_

Chung's PoV

We walked cautiously around the darkness, our only light were the specks of plasma dancing off Speka's fingers, which had only illuminated the area about inches around us. I sighed, as we walked past the silent hallways.

Finally bored out of my mind, I ran ahead and turned to Speka, walking backwards. "Why can't we just run through the darkne-" I was interrupted when I had crashed into a furry jacket and stepped on a royal white dress. The owners of the two turned around, and I gasped in happiness.

"Raven! E-" Speka quickly grabbed my back, and teleported us away before Raven could stab me with his sword, and before Eve could impale my head with her drones.

"They're under control of Angkor. He's using them as guards to prevent the Combat Master here from leaving. My best guess is..." She dropped a finger at Raven, who was staring at us with cold, and empty eyes full of hatred. "Him."

I simply nodded, then turned to Eve. She had her blank face on as usual, but this time, you could see the endless void of anger in her eyes. "How... How can we save them..." I simply murmured.

A few clinks were heard from the right, and I saw Eve's servants, Oberon and Ophelia, tied up. Oberon was desperately pointing at them, then to his back, and Ophelia was trying to get our attention.

They tried to tell us something, but without speaking modules or vocal chords, they couldn't talk with us. After a few repetitions of this, Raven jumped at Speka, while Eve shot her drones, which were flying all over the place, trying to stab me.

We both jumped behind them, and saw two small bullet shaped bats on their backs. They turned quickly, and got ready. We did the same. "So to defeat them..." "We have to remove the bats from their back." Speka continued from me. We nodded to each other, then jumped forward, our attacks colliding.

* * *

So! The next chapter will be the finale for the Speka series, which was rushed because of someone bugging me! •-•

And since I should have enough time, for the next week, I'll make the season finale hopefully over 5k words! (Yay, not much of a word difference from other stories...)

And thanks to all the people who like my story! It makes me happy and gives me motive to see you guys liking it! By the way, I sorta have the next series planned out, but I may ask for some tips later! Thanks again! -Syup

IT WORKS I JUST HAVE TO DO IT BEFORE I COPY PASTE

Never mind...

See you next chapter (hopefully)! \o/


	5. Is It Almost Over?

This chapter will be showcasing the new skills and others in Korea! (Not alot, but a few. Or like... Three?) For more info look for the new skills in Korea. (WARNING: You may be horrified by what you see) Onto the chapter now, happy fifth chapter to me...

* * *

Chung and Speka were back to back as Raven had pushed Chung to Speka, and Eve pushed Speka to Chung. "Dammit, they react to fast, I don't think there's a way to remove the bat without beating them first." Speka smacked away a drone then nodded to Chung's statement.

I charged at Raven and began with a shot to his leg. It hit his foot, but was enough to make him recoil as the fast acting poison was setting into his legs. He went into the shadows and quickly ran at me, dodging the bullets I unloaded onto him.

Meanwhile Speka had been defending against Eve as she unleashed a flurry of spikes and drones at her. Speka had trouble dodging and knocking back the drones, she couldn't even hit back.

I took my cannon as Raven suddenly pierced the shadows and attacked me. I smacked my cannon to the ground, reloading it as it hit, and when Raven hit the cannon, I unloaded some ammo which shot him away, but I caught him with a shot to his shoulder.

I dashed behind him, using another explosion from my cannon to get there faster, and shot three bullets through his head. My bullets require mana and simply phase through the enemy, but the bullets drain their energy each time they hit.

I tried to uppercut him with the cannon, but he quickly dodged it, and flipped out of my attack's range. He disappeared into the shadows again. I prepared my guns for him to come out again, but he attacked from behind this time.

He stabbed my armor with his sword and knocked me up. He jumped, and punched me down, but caught me with a slash, and then cut a vein on my leg. Having some time to use my arms, I blocked his next hit and smacked him away.

Meanwhile, Speka was doing good against Eve. She had teleported behind her and stuck her in place with a spiked void ball that pushed her away a bit. She then shot a bat at Eve and uppercutted her. When the bat exploded, Speka smacked Eve with a spinning stone, which launched her away.

After seeing the bat explode and not defeat Eve, I wondered how it knocked out everyone else. "Speka! Shouldn't your bat just defeat them instantly?" I called out to her, still keeping an eye out for Raven. She teleported to my back and raised her staff.

"That was Angkor, he would send himself at the enemy and render them unconscious with his power. For me to summon him would take too much mana." She explained to me. I nodded in understanding and saw Raven.

He was scratched here and there but not too badly hurt. It was good to see that yet also bad. Separating from Speka, I got ready to fully execute damage against Raven.

Catching him with a quick yet brutal, swing, I dashed and released ammo onto his head, to face his front. I smacked him twice, then crushed his foot with the cannon.

Smacking him three more time with the cannon, I uppercutted him swiftly, and unloaded all my bullets into him. After fifteen to twenty-five shots, I released a missile at his face, and saw him fly away after the explosion hit him.

I took a look at Speka, and saw her with the upper hand. She had balanced Eve, who was being knocked midair with two condensed void balls which exploded upon impact.

After the miniature explosions launched Eve up into the air, Speka caught her with a quick horizontal swipe of her rod, then a teleport attack downwards. Speka pointed her staff at Eve's face, and released a burst of icicle spikes which knocked Eve away.

Teleporting to me for some cover, we turned to the two, who were still getting up after our assault. "What do we do with them? We have to remove the bats, and by the looks of it, they won't let that happen while they're conscious." I said, plainly stating the obvious.

"Well, that just means we have to beat them!" Speka teleported away from me as both Eve and Raven dashed at us. Quickly raising his cannon as they neared me. I shouted three words to help signal Speka to attack.

"SHARP SHOOTER SYNDROME!"

Eve and Raven were stunned in place for a few seconds as the attack had hit them, hard. They were encased in a searing hot light that ate at their skin a bit, and also annihilated their energy. Running into the fray, Speka quickly shot two fireballs at them to hold them in place. She then spun her staff then pointed it at them. "Phantom Breathing, Black Hole!"

The face of a phantom appeared in between the two and it quickly opened it's mouth. Once it did, Eve and Raven were quickly pulled into it, and it enveloped them in a darkness that was quickly draining them of everything.

After that was over, we saw the two bodies drop to the floor, cut up a bit but not too much. After using up practically all of our mana, we were tired and wanted some rest, especially because of the earlier robot's assaults.

"That was... Easy... Hmm, something's wrong." Speka said, cautiously. Suddenly, Eve twitched, but Raven was still. I went to go inspect Raven, but Speka kept away. "Be careful there..." She said quietly.

As I went to look at Raven, I saw he was still clutching his sword. Confused, I took a closer look, but was surprised when I heard a scream. I quickly turned behind me to see Speka's left shoulder stabbed by Eve's drone.

Then I felt a slash cut my back, then the force of multiple strikes per second push me away. I fell back, and saw Raven getting up, to my dismay. I touched my back and my hand felt warm and wet. When I took it back it was dripping a warm, red liquid.

I took a look at Speka who was putting pressure on her shoulder with her right hand, which was bleeding just like a river. _'This... This isn't good! We're exhausted, magically, physically, and injured. What do we do now...'_

Raven smacked his sword to the side, shaking off the blood, and he walked up to us. Meanwhile, Eve was pulling out her drones and mixing them together for something...

Speka had dropped to her knees and arms, in exhaustion from the continuous use of magic. _'First the fight with Rena, the Plasma Cutter to save us, the continuous exhaust of mana as a source of light, and then the spell she used just now. Even a master magician like her shouldn't be able to stand much longer.' _I thought worriedly.

She looked to me with grim eyes, and then they slowly closed. Our plasma light flickered off as I heard her tumble to the ground. "Speka!" I called out to her, and ran to her body. I could just make out one more voices in the darkness. Eve's.

"Generate Black Hole."

Elsword's POV

I blocked another shot as the Inspector's cannon arm shot at me. Falling to my knees after being pushed away a bit, I coughed from the impact and breathed heavily. I looked towards Aisha who was trembling a bit, still trying to hold her broken mana shield up.

She winced as she was smacked again with the cannon arm, but the shield held strong, cracking only a bit more. I ran to the Inspector again, and readied up my mana, so I could at least do some damage against him. I jumped on his arm, which tried to swing at me, then ran up to his golden eye.

I jumped to it and stabbed it, cracking it, then shot a luminescent blue blade at it, at least three times the size of my average blade. As I shot my swords at it, I yelled out the name of my luminescent blade. "LUNA BLADE!". The robot recoiled from the impact, and from it's broken socket came a yellow barrier of light. As I got ready to stab it, the Inspector's barrier repelled my sword.

Keeping balance on a hand and my legs, I growled at it. As I ran to attack it again, Aisha stopped me, and pulled me back. "A-Aisha? what's wrong?" I asked her quickly. "We can't use physical attacks on it. Only magic can bypass it's shield." She showed an example by throwing her staff at it, which quickly bounced off.

She quickly used her magic to bring it back, and held it firmly. Nodding to each other, we ran at it, and started raining magic on it. After using my Luna Blade, I was drained of my mana. Trying to charge up my mana, I only shot a few runes at a time. Meanwhile, Aisha was throwing fire, lightning, and wind at it, saving up her mana.

_'What's she up to...' _I thought. Then I remembered my battle with her, and my lips curved up to a smile. _'So, that's what it is...'_ Smiling at the thought, I began to release runes that use less mana at it to build up some mana for me too.

As we beat at it, the Inspector spun around and threw us off it. Falling to the floor, I looked at it to see what it was doing. It raised it's two cannon hands to the air, and shot out three barrages of a mix of blue and yellow bombs.

Looking to the air, the blue balls were falling quickly to the ground, while the yellow balls were simply floating to the ground. Grabbing Aisha, I ran away from the strange balls. Seeing a blue one fall towards us, I took up my sword and defended us with it.

Seeing it hit me, I braced for the impact, but when it didn't come, I risked a look at my sword. The blue ball had simply stuck itself onto the sword, and wouldn't come off. "Elsword, run!" Aisha had grabbed my hand and we ran again. The yellow balls began to reach the ground, but not just that. If they touched anything, anything at all, it would explode.

With the bombs chasing us, and the stickies just laying on the floor, we ran to some cover under a metal block sticking out, and hid there for a bit. Breathing for some air, we relaxed for a bit, only to find the sticky blue ball had enveloped a bit of my sword. I looked at it strangely, because it started to glow. "What's going..." "Elsword get down!"

Aisha pushed me down and the sword flew out of my hands. The blue ball exploded and burnt the hilt of my sword. As we looked around, the blue balls all over the floor had begun exploding, coating everything they touched and blowing it up. During this time, the nasod inspector was walking to us, untouchable by the explosives.

The shield around it had been absorbing the spheres and their explosions, strengthening and repairing the shield. The Inspector shot out a cannon arm at us, but was stopped by the metal protector.

Annoyed by it, it continued to punch, and punch the bar again. Once the bomb shower had stopped, we jumped out of the metal protector, and rolled out of the way.

"Elsword, cover me for a few seconds, I need some protection for just a bit." Aisha told me. She drew a quick sigil, which then rained down on her with yellow symbols, and her head began glowing a small yellow glow. The magic around her had begun flying to her, strengthening her mana in quick bursts. She closed her eyes and held her staff firmly, a strange white glow growing at her feet.

Using my mana, I threw a shield around the two of us, protecting us from the bombs. The inspector punched at the shield continuously, and cracked it a bit each time. "Aisha, hurry up!" I yelled with urgency. "I'm trying damn it! Now just... I'm done." She sighed. She opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright lavender.

After releasing the shield, her staff flew around, then lifted her up, and shielded her from the Inspector by casting an orange shield around her. Clouds formed on the roof of the room again as Aisha flicked a rune at the Inspector.

"Meteor Shower!"

The same meteors from before flew at the inspector who was twisting and turning from the impacts as Aisha continued with her relentless attack.

At the start of the attack, I watching in amazement as the Inspector was quickly getting beat up by the flaming meteors. They didn't do much damage at the time, but still hit him hard.

Half a minute later, I was getting worried. Aisha was still continuing her assault of meteors, but a spell like that should've ended a while ago. She's sweating a lot, but she's the master of magic... Right...?

After a minute I knew something was going wrong. Aisha should've been out of mana a long time ago, and she's still attacking it. As her nose started bleeding I knew I had to stop her._'She already knows this, doesn't she?! Magic overuse will have side effects!_

_It starts with a nose bleed, then a headache. Or, maybe the other way around? That's not the point! The headache will continually get worse until your brain finally begins to split!' _I threw my sword up to her shield, and continued to try and beat at it.

Both of her nostrils were pouring blood and I had no time. In a panic, I released some mana to help me save her. "STORM BLADE!" I quickly released a burst of swords to surround my body, and used them to cut at Aisha's shield, until it finally broke.

As it broke, I caught Aisha. Her nose stopped bleeding, but she was still sweating enough water to equal a waterfall. I took a look at the Inspector, and noticed a change in him. The shield around him was gone, but there was a red light being released from some parts as him, but it wasn't a barrier.

He attacked at everything nonstop, hitting everything in sight, and not in sight. Dodging a punch from him, I jumped away, landing on my back with Aisha on top of me. I took a look back at our spot from earlier, and was greeted with a bright flash. After the flash, was a hole about half our size in the ground.

Hiding Aisha behind me, I quickly readied my sword against the Inspector. Swinging it around me, I charged it up with an enchantment, and ran at him. Ignoring that this is a battle with the odds stacked against me, I charged in recklessly. _'This battle has a low win rate for me. I have to stall though, I'll stall for Aisha. For the sake of her life. Our lives are now on the line!'_

Chung's POV

Holding myself upright with my cannon, I kept an eye open surveying the battle field. Eve was returning her drones to normal, and Raven was swinging his sword, getting it ready for battle.

When Eve had created her black hole, I quickly took Speka's body and held us down with the weight of my armor and the cannon. Raven was holding himself in place too, using his sword which was stuck in the ground. When the black hole sucked itself in and exploded, I pushed me and Speka back a bit, and we fell to the ground.

Seeing the two get ready, I quickly ran away and put Speka down to a safe haven and looked around, surveying the area. It seemed the area was safe, and Eve and Raven couldn't see Speka here. I placed her down and had her rest underneath a few loose metal tiles.

After hiding her safely, I turned to the other two, who were walking in quietly. Raven had his hand on his blade's handle, and Eve's Drones were circling around her head. Readying my guns, I aimed one at each of them.

I took a look at their wounds, and they seemed to be at a loss of energy, like me. However, I was a lot worse than them. _'How. Just, how do I beat them. Eve knows all about my cannon and guns after helping me craft them. Raven taught me to fight closely, and both of them are a lot better than me at fighting. Just, how?'_

I shook the thought out of my head. _'No. I won't lose to them. If I do this right, I should be able to win.' _ I took my cannon and prepared myself for the oncoming storm. _'Eve and Raven, those two are ranged and melee, like me. I should keep it safe with those two.'_

As I released my bullets, the two ran at me, dodging the recklessly fired shots. As they neared, I quickly changed to my cannon, and swung it around me. As I did that, I noticed my mistake. I had missed them both. Raven was about to slice my head in half from top to bottom, and Eve's drones were missing.

As my death neared, everything passed in slow motion. A drone whizzed past my ear, spinning in confusion. Another drone rolled under my legs, just as confused as the other. A pink blur flew at Eve and released a pink explosion.

I was pulled back by a blue blur too, just as Raven's sword came into impact with the ground, causing an orange glow to float around his sword, and the same orange expand around him.

As I was dropped, I saw the owners of the pink and blue blur.

"Oberon... Ophelia..." I murmured, seeing the two, hiding behind Raven and Eve. Oberon made a quick dice to Raven, whose eyes widened as it happened. He gasped, and fell to the floor, unconscious for sure this time.

Ophelia released an energetic burst from her hands onto Eve's back, and Eve dropped down, mimicking Raven's movements. As the two dropped, I saw the two bats on their back, explode, and disappear in a purple haze.

As they turned to me, they started panicking. Finally free of the burden on my shoulders, I dropped to the hard metal floor, unconscious.

Elsword's POV

I shot a shockwave of slashes at the Inspector and coughed up some blood. I had already been wasting too much mana to try and beat this thing, but how can I get near it without being punched and or blown up.

I wiped the blood of my nose and charged up for another slash, only to be punched into the wall. Growing tired, I lay on the ground, unable to move anything but my fists.

Pounding the ground in frustration, I cursed loudly. "Damn it..! Why the hell can't I defeat this... This thing..?! Why am I so... Useless..." I pounded on the cold hard floor, my fists coming into contact with salty water.

Hearing the Inspector get closer, I could only turn to the robot thing as it came closer and prepared an explosive punch. Closing my eyes, I waited for the inevitable.

1 second...

5 seconds...

A minute..?

Confused, I opened my eyes to see the Inspector destroyed and in scraps on the floor next to me. Then a soft, but strong hand rubbed my head. I turned to the source, and saw a girl with flaming red hair, staring down at me with a smile.

"S-Sis? What... Are you doing here..?" I asked, obviously confused by the situation. Then I heard a few sirens and saw a red and blue light flashing.

She rubbed my head and flashed me a smile. "You did good brother..."

No, she's gone. Sis, is gone. I shook my head and cleared the thought from my head. _'I can't daydream now, I just have to beat this thing and save us.' _ I released another shockwave against the Inspector, simultaneously receiving a psychological blow to my head.

Gripping it tightly, I held my head in pain, and dropped to a knee. The Inspector had lost half it's body by now, however, and was almost defeated.

I wiped the blood from my nose, and stood myself up with my sword. _'One more attack, ONE more blow... After that, it's all over...' _I reminded myself. I ran at it, and stuck my sword inside it's body, firmly.

Releasing all of my energy, I shouted out two more words, that shot a pain equal to death at me.

"TRIPLE GYESER!"

Flames erupted all around me, and a distant ringing was all I could hear. My nose was flooded with blood, but my entire body was numb. Everything felt cold.

_'This... Is death..? Ah, I'm such a fool. I should've been more... Care... Ful... I wonder... If I die, will anyone miss me..?' _My thoughts slowly dropped away from me, as the distant ringing disappeared. I felt an explosion behind me, but still there was just numbness and coldness.

Then I felt a tingling sensation around my body. I barely opened my eyes, and saw Aisha lifting me with a struggle. In the distance I heard "Elsword, wake up! Elsword! Elsword come on... El... Swo..." but the sounds soon disappeared as did my vision as it and everything else faded into white...

Rena's POV

I ran into the cave where the others should be located. _'If I'm correct, the others should be here. I felt their auras here a while ago... But... It's empty now... All that's left is one very weak one... It's, so sad...' _I stopped and thought about all the things that could've happened.

Angkor possessing Aisha, Elsword and Chung being killed by Aisha, Eve and Raven killed by Speka..?! I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. _'No, that can't be possible! They're all strong, I'm trusting in them!'_

I ran forward through the caves, and made a right in the fork, since I felt four spirits in here. As I ran through the pitch black darkness, I heard something moving. Two things. Slowly, I walked through the caves, making no sound whatsoever. Grabbing my bow, I readied an arrow at the two and pulled it as far back as I could.

Staring carefully, I cooled my shot down and readied it. _'Freezing Arrow should do the trick!' _I shot it quickly, as the fast arrow flew through my targets. Sure that I hit them, I put my bow to my side and I quickly ran to the targets. Frozen in place were... Oberon and Ophelia who were fixing up Eve, Raven, Chung, and... Speka?

As they thawed out, the two fell to the side, malfunctioning. Sighing in annoyance, I began healing the four, with thoughts about Speka. _'What's going on?! Why are they helping her, what did she do... When I felt those four spirits here clashing... There were two Good spirits versus tow Evil ones... Was Speka good or evil spirit?! I know a good one was Chung though, with it's younger and protective nature._

_Wait. Chung and Elsword were carrying Speka when I left. That evil spirit I defeated... Was there something, possessing her..? That's it! So Speka and Chung were fighting Eve and Raven here. Still, what would be strong enough to possess Speka?' _I sighed in confusion as I wrapped the final wound on Chung's leg.

Knowing I couldn't carry all four- er, six of them including Oberon and Ophelia... _'Probably the only way for them to get out is if I get help... No too long. What if Oberon and Ophelia carry them out? I guess they can after they fix themselves up with those naturally repairing drones. Guess if I leave them here, Oberon and Ophelia will fix themselves, then carry them out.'_

I sighed and left all six of them there, partially regretful. I quickly ran back to the fork, and went left this time. _'Just two spirits here. If there're just two, then it should be Elsword and Aisha. They're the last two left.' _I ran as fast as I could, until I heard crying.

Confused and worried, I ran faster until I saw Aisha, holding Elsword on her back. She was dragging him away from the ruins of... _'Some robotic thing? No, those are nasods. Ancient robots who... I forgot.' _I quickly ran to her, just in time to catch them both when Aisha collapsed.

"Aisha..? Are you okay..?" I asked with the most motherly tone I could muster. She looked my in the eyes, and started crying. "It-It's all my fault... Elsword could be dead now all because I was weak. I couldn't save him..." She sobbed.

I looked at her injuries and the damages done to the Inspector. _'She used Meteor Shower and by the looks of it, for too long... It must be the adrenaline keeping her awake and alive right now...'_ I watched the two worriedly.

I rubbed her head and felt for Elsword's pulse. There was a faint beat. "Aisha, he's alive! Besides, you're a strong magician, you know that. You probably beat up that thing to near death." I cheered on. She smiled, and then stopped sobbing.

I lifted the two of them back up. "Now then, let's go back to my place and rest. Don't worry about the others though, they're fine." I reassured. She nodded and fell asleep on my shoulder. _'Hehe~ I wonder if they'll still hate each other after this.' _I chuckled quietly, and walked back to my house. Since it was closest to these ruins, Oberon and Ophelia should bring the others there too.

'•'

After everyone was on the couch, I brought them all some nice, hot, tea for them. "Ahh, thanks Rena!" Chung happily grabbed his tea and drank it vigorously. "Chung, careful it's-" "HOT!" He quickly ran to the kitchen's sink and poured cold water into his mouth.

We chuckled at his antics, but Aisha still seemed pretty down. She had bandages all over her body, and was supposed to let her magic rest up for a week, but her injuries were nothing compared to Elsword's.

When I found him with Aisha, he was on the border of life and death. He had used enough magic power to nearly split his brain, and lost enough blood to be out for a normal person to be out for a month.

Right now, he's resting in a room I had enchanted. It's full of nature and I had used the spell 'Gnosis Blessing' to allow magic to quickly fly to Elsword. With this much magic, he should be up in a day... But with his injuries and the damages, he may never be up too...

I watched Aisha sigh, and wipe her eyes a bit, then I turned to Speka, who was sitting by herself, quietly sipping some tea. Taking a seat next to Raven, I smiled at her warmly. "So, Speka! Do you mind explaining to me what happened?" I asked casually.

Shocked by my cheery behavior (since we just fought and all), she jumped a bit then sighed. Turning to me, she set her cup down, and put her hands on her lap. "Well, this is gonna be a long story, but oh well. I'll try my best to sum up what happened from when I woke up.

-Summary Start-

I woke up covered in these ropes that were restraining my magic. After being in several traps like these, by now I had known how to escape them. So after I broke out of the ropes, I looked around my location.

In front of me were a near army of robots attacking Elsword and Chung, so I quickly shot a small laser in between the two opposing sides, unsure who's the enemy and who's not. After I did that I asked them if they needed help, but they didn't respond. After seeing Elsword and Chung nearly get drilled to death, I shot a laser at their assaulters to help them.

After that happened, I explained to them why I kidnapped you three." She pointed at Eve, Raven, and Aisha. "So, why did you?" Aisha asked, curled up beside Rena and Eve, who was scolding Chung about his 'reckless behavior' and 'idiocy'.

"Well, Angkor was controlling me. He felt your immense magic power and knew that if you could be his vessel, then he would have a near unlimited amount of power. So when I was sleeping, he possessed my body and started doing what happened to you guys.

So after I explained to Elsword and Chung what happened, we asked Elsword to leave since he would've been a hinderance if he was kidnapped. You see, Angkor needs to body of a strong magician, a combat master, and a person with a strong magic sense.

Aisha has an immense amount of magic strength, that swordsman," she gestured towards Raven. "Uses his sword as if it were his sixth sense, and Elsword. After learning to control runes he could understand magic and utilize it carefully." I turned worriedly to Aisha, who curled up even more.

Her purple bangs covered her eyes, but I noticed a small drip of water drop from her eyes. Speka noticed too, and I worriedly looked for a way to change the subject or rush it. I turned to Speka who quickly continued, noticing the situation.

"So after we told him that, his energy exploded and empowered him. He ran off away from us in a fit of anger, but we couldn't catch up. Even after using a mega teleport, we couldn't find him.

Instead, we got to a fork in the road. Knowing the map of the caves through the bat's knowledge, I took Chung to the right. I hoped Elsword would be alright, because I knew he would meet up against the Inspector with Aisha. Since those two are extremely strong, I know they can defeat it.

The Inspector is a Nasod checker. It makes sure if they're usable or not. If they aren't, then it crushes them and recycles them. It's also works as the guardian of the nasods, and their factory. So while Elsword and Aisha fought that monster, me and Chung went to look for Eve and Raven.

Oh and by the way, if you don't know what nasods are, they're humanoid robots who are built for fighting and or working." Speka snuck a look at Eve who was shifting uncomfortably.

"I expected them to attack us," Speka continued. "But I didn't expect them to be so strong. Angkor had to protect the Combat Master too, somehow, so that must've been how." She sighed, and looked around the room. Everyone was focused intently on her.

She sighed. "Well, I was able to do good against you few. Maybe you are enough to rival me." She smiled competitively at the two, who began sweating for a bit at that. "So, after using too much mana for me to handle, I fainted, and I guess Cannon Boy over here finished you two off.

Hmm, maybe I did use too much mana. That must've been why I lost." She sipped her tea softly so she wouldn't burn her mouth, and looked at everyone's expectant faces.

-Summary End-

"What? I'm done." She said calmly, and sighed. Everyone else leaned back, unconsciously drawn to the story. Even Eve was watching Speka intently, listening for what happened while she was controlled.

After having heard Speka's explanation, everyone rested in some place they like. Tired after their long day and needing rest for their injuries, they all went to find a place to rest. Aisha slept in a visitor chair in Elsword's 'hospital' room, waking up periodically just to check his condition. Chung slept on the couch, then the floor, while Eve rested on a puffy chair near the couch. Raven slept outside, under the stars, and I rested in my room.

Speka said she was going to the restroom, and eventually disappeared. She never came out of the restroom, and everyone just knew she left. As for Elsword, he still hasn't woken up yet after three days, and we're getting worried.

All the girls in school are getting annoyed with Aisha, and his fan club, which was made on Elsword's first day, was going crazy for him. We're getting worried, though. I wonder if he ever will get up...

* * *

WOOT FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! THE CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT... I dun wanna have to rewrite all the bad parts... That's too much work... Anyways I didn't have any internet this week so I'll try to respond to the reviews next week. If there are any.

ANYWAYS! I'll be fixing the typos real quick if I haven't already. Plus some changes, like Speka the Queen/Princess. (Thanks to a certain someone I know what she is now. Thanks! •w•) Hope you liked the chapter! See you next time! o3o (Fixed typos)

Hehe, maybe I should change it to M soon. For Character death? Maybe :D


	6. Wait, We Can Save Him?

First of all, I AM SO SORRY! I was so busy and I had so many things to do and I couldn't do anything and I forgot one day then the next I slept all day and then I was tired all day and and... I'm sorry. I will get back to normal hopefully by the next chapter (Oh lawdy its in like three days.) so yeah. I WILL DO IT! btw the chapter is only 2k words, like 2007 to be exact .

This chapter was the MOST RUSHED ONE considering I have like an hour per day to do this. (Family, y we so busy.) so yeah, good luck getting through without puking.

* * *

Studying under a great Oak tree, Aisha turned the page, reading on about curatives and healing spells in her favorite magic book. _'Aha! There it is.'_

_'Chapter 52: The Magic of Healing_

_As you must know, there are many ways to cure many diseases, wounds, and injuries. Some require magic, some require herbs, but some may even simply need a band-age to heal. Others however, may need an immense amount of magic, concentrated into a strong amount of magic to heal a person. Here is a listing of what to use with what injury. Ahh, skip ahead, skip ahead. There! Magical injury._

_Magical injuries are very dangerous to handle. If you are lucky, you may even escape with a coma. However, there are many who die due to magic overuse. Even those who seem to have lived through the magical abuse and have entered a coma, may still die. Oh no... Elsword... However, depending on the symptoms, the mage has the chance to live or die._

_To cure magical injuries, you need to use a condensed amount of healing magic, depending on the magic strain. The requirements begin at a Potion of Complete Restoration, and ending at an Illipia's Touch. The longest a magician in a coma can go is... Oh... No... Oh NO.'_

Aisha threw her book down in frustration and pulled her hair, silently making a scene in the park. _'No- NO... This can't be happening... El-'_ "Aisha!"

Aisha's train of thought broke, as a flash of green ran at her like a mad man. "Aisha! Aisha! We need your help! Elsword, there's something going on with him! H- His heartbeat is rapidly slowing down and flaring up! I- We- Ai-" Rena gasped for air as Aisha pat her back.

"Rena- Rena! Calm, down. Take a few deep breaths and then explain to me what's going on." Aisha asked sternly. She tried to act brave for Rena, but she was panicking inside, unsure of what's going on and what to do. After Rena had calmed down, she explained everything to Aisha as they hurried to Elsword.

"Aisha, Elsword's heartbeat has been changing continuously, flying up, and going far down. We don't understand what's going on. I had brought everyone to the house, but the aren't sure what to do!"

"Wait, you didn't get me first?"

"I called everyone including you, but you weren't answering, so I ran to your house but you weren't there either!"

"How long ago was this?"

"It's been about thirteen minutes ever since Elsword's heartbeat has been going crazy. He held his chest in pain, he'd go from a fever to ice cold, and he won't stop shaking and gasping in pain."

Aisha sighed, and stopped. Rena, confused, looked at her. "Aisha? What's wrong?" Rena asked, worriedly. "E-Elsword... He's been in a coma for six days now, right?" Aisha asked, her emotion's hidden under a shade by her hair.

"Ye-Yeah... Why..?" Rena asked, fearful of the answer. Aisha gulped and suddenly smiled. "Never mind that. Let's go check on Elsword now." Aisha hurriedly said, and then the two ran. Aisha was only allowed to use magic in emergencies, but she couldn't use her magic right now, considering she still had to save it.

'I can't tell Rena this- I can't tell anyone this! The longest Elsword can go is eight days, and he needs the rare Illipia's Touch. That can only be made by the top magician in Elrios, or at least fifteen of me and fifteen of Rena. Why... Why am I too weak to do this?!' Aisha cried inside, but kept a brave face. Rena worriedly turned to Aisha, and saw her stubborn and strong aura begin to waver.

"Aisha..." Rena murmured quiet enough, so that Aisha wouldn't be able to hear.

* * *

.3.

-Aisha's PoV-

.3.

As the two arrived, Chung was sitting on the couch, deep in thought, and Raven was outside, looking into the skies for some idea, and Eve was on the phone, arguing with someone on the phone. "Fine! I'll be there in an hour. What do you mean no! M- Mr. King. An hour. No objections, understood? I'll have Oberon come for me. Yes, Ophelia is with me! Bye. No, BYE, Mr. King."

She sighed and put her cellphone in her pocket. Turning to us, she pointed to the room. "Elsword is currently being nursed by a doctor and Ophelia is helping. Those two are masters in medical science and should be able to at least calm him down." she explained. "Thank you Eve." I said, and ran upstairs, leaving Rena downstairs.  
Arriving into the room, I saw the magic infused herbs me and Rena left to heal Elsword, a man in a white coat with blue pants, and Ophelia. The two adults were sitting on the chair, unsure of what to do, but at least Elsword had calmed down. "Have you two calmed him down?" I asked making sure if he was fine. Ophelia nodded.  
"Yes but-" the man began. "I understand. You two cannot cure him. However, I have a question for you two." I asked, calmly. They turned to me, ears open. "Have either of you heard of Illipia's Touch, and a way to obtain it?" I asked. They turned to each other, and nodded. "The fair." Ophelia said, in her light voice that sounded like a teenage Japanese girl in anime. "The prize for winning the most competitions is Illipia's Touch, but you need an adult to go in."

I thought carefully, and nodded. "Thank you so much you two. However, don't talk about this conversation. Understood?" I said, darkly. "B-Bu" the doctor began. "No. Not Buts. Understood?" I asked menacing. He quickly nodded. "But Aisha!" Ophelia called out, but it was too late. I snapped my fingers and appeared in the backyard, hidden from the others, and behind Raven. Quickly, I bound him with magical circle and teleported him to my house.

Quickly unsheathing his sword, he looked around, confused, then turned to me. "Aisha?" he said, obviously confused. "Raven, guess what~?" I hummed. He sheathed his sword slowly, then locked at me cautiously. "W- What, Aisha..?" he asked slowly. I chuckled lightly.

"You're taking me to the fair." I said. He smacked himself in the face. "Three things. Why, would you kidnap me so I could take you to the fair, first of all. Secondly, why me. Now third-" I shook him by his shoulders. "Raaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeennn! It's an adult fair, and for people ages 6 through 21 to enter you need an adult!" I whined, shaking him.

He pushed me by my shoulders slightly, and crossed his arms. "Why me? I'm not old enough either you know." he said in his normal tone. I grabbed a hand mirror and shoved it into his face. "You look like an adult to me! Plus, it's a fair, they probably don't need an ID. If they do, show them your old illegal one from when you were in that one gang." I explained. He sighed, annoyed by me.

"Let me explain something to you. The fair is not a place for games. I went there when I was in me Gang 'The Crow Mercenaries', and it's not a place for fun. You don't enter to play games, no. You enter to fight. It's a Colosseum in there. You have to fight your way to the prize Aisha." he explained sternly.

"Well why can't I enter? I can fight Raven!" I said, indignant. He sighed, again. "Aisha, if you go in there, you can be severely injured. Plus you might not even be able to win. Yes, you are the strongest magician in school, but know this. There are stronger people. You're barely 16 for El's sake." he stressed. Growling, I stomped on his foot.

"Raven! It's not for personal gain! I have to enter there, I don't care what happens! Now let me in there! You have to listen to me, I will go in there!" I yelled at him. "Aisha, you can die in there, do you hear yourself? It's like your asking for a death wish! You don't even have your magic back, and you want to go in there? You just healed from your injuries yesterday!" he yelled back. "I DON'T CARE! I have to go in there, GOT IT! There is something I have to settle, and if I DO NOT DO IT, I WILL DIE!" He slapped me, leaving a big red mark on my cheek, the slap louder than a clap.

"Apparently you haven't gotten it yet! You an DIE out there Aisha! Do you, not understand! There are two demons in the Colosseum. They are so vicious, so blood thirsty. Do you hear me? They will kill you without hesitation. Even after winning, you will die. Do you UNDERSTAND me. YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE DAMN KID! Your life is fucking important to your friends, to your school, and MANY OTHERS! ARE YOU GONNA JUST LET YOURSELF FUCKING DIE?!" he growled at me.

I turned back to him slowly, fear evident in my eyes. "R-Raven..." I murmured. His nasod arm had burst into flames in his anger. "A-Aisha, I didn't mean it like that..." he sputtered out. I turned away, and ignored him. "I already know. Valak and Edan right? The two blood soaked murderers. You don't understand though. A life is at stake, and you don't get it. Elsword will die if I don't win. He committed suicide trying to save me. So, what? He died for a complete stranger? He had only been here for a day, and he saved me. He went to save you too. Eve. Do you think I was thinking about glory? No. Just go Raven. Go." I said.

"Aisha!" he said, reaching out to grab my shoulder. I snapped my fingers, and he teleported back to Rena's backyard. I rubbed my eyes, exhausted, and felt water coating my face. I followed it and went to my cheek, which still stung from Raven's slap. 'Tears...' I thought to myself, and wiped them away, but they continue to fall. My door opened, and I saw my mom, standing in the doorway.

"Mom... You're home..?" I choked out. She nodded, and sat next to me. "I heard everything..." she murmured softly, combing my hair with her hands. "You can't stop me from going. I have to go." I said, my voice wavering more and more. "I know. But, at least take this. It'll help you while your magic is gone." she took off her pendant, and put it around my neck. I felt energy immediately surge through me. "Mom..? What's this?" I asked, confused. She smiled at me.

"It's your father's magic. Oh, you remind me of him so much. He was a master of the Elements, just like you. Before he died, from protecting you and me from the demon invasion a long time ago, he gave this to me. It was for you, because he knew there was going to be a need for it soon. Aisha, this'll help you very much. It'll restore your Elemental Powers back to normal, and then strengthen them. Good luck honey." she kissed my head, and hugged me.

"I know you'll win. I can tell the future, you know, I'm a Dimension Witch." she chuckled. I couldn't respond. There was no way for me to. I could only hug her back, and cry on her shoulder. I wanted to talk though. I wanted to, but I guess she understood me.

"I love you too."

* * *

Did you puke? Probably did. But yeah! This is a new arc (can I call it that?) uhhh, lets call it Colosseum. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyways, im sorry and.. oh everything was already explained well, see you again? (Right? Right? ;w;)


	7. New Magic From the Past?

Exhausted, Aisha stood, gasping next to her target. The next tree she had been training on. Behind her lay four or five trees she had accidentally destroyed during her training. Readying her staff, she spun it in her hand, and readied herself.

With a burst of strength, she swiped her staff like a bat and released her energy into one fireball. She had expected nothing to come out- no improvements have happened yet, simply puffs of smoke flying from the tip of her staff.

Yet, to her amazement, a blue bubble floated out from the tip of her staff, flowing around, blown by the breeze. Then it popped, dripping everything in a sparkling white snow. Aisha gasped in happiness. "Finally! My magic is back but, Ice Magic? Am I getting closer to the legendary mage Noah!?" Aisha was too busy squealing to understand the magic, and tested it out.

After seeing her ice magic, Aisha noticed that most of her fire magic had turned to Ice too. After regenerating her magic, she pointed to the sky, and clouds had gathered into a messy heap of darkness. Filling it with her magic, she pointed it to the tree next to her and released a burst of mana.

"Me- Me- Meteor Shower?" Aisha looked in confusion as instead of a burst of meteors erupting from the clouds, she had turned her surroundings into ice, as multiple shards of ice rained upon her surroundings like spears.

'_I see. Meteor Shower had been changed too..._' She observed the damages to the scenery around her. The ice spears had cracked the frozen trees and ground that Aisha had unconsciously frozen with an ice field.

Amazed at the newfound magic, Aisha held the pendant around her neck and put it to her cheek._ 'I can feel it. Dad's magic is inside of this. It's warm and gentle, just like him, and yet so powerful. It's just like he's here with me right... Now...'_

Aisha dropped the pendant back on her neck, and faced the now clear sky. 'Tomorrow is the last day. If I can't win in the Colosseum tomorrow, then... We'll just find another way to cure him! Elsword will be saved, even if it means risking my own life.' Aisha spun her staff in her hand again, and waved it.

Releasing a battle cry, she practiced her magic. "Water, Cannon!" A flurry of cold and explosive bubbles exploded from her staffs tip, shooting the tree directly in front of her. After the explosive bubbles had finished their assault, Aisha looked at the tree. It had fallen to it's side, encased in a glimmering white ice, and a few trees behind it had holes of ice in them. Aisha counted fifty-seven.

'_Maybe I can win the Colosseum... Great!'_ Aisha laid back, and watched the sky as she recovered her mana in quick bursts, using a bit of her consciousness to meditate while she rested. A single cloud in the sky floated above her, a white bubble amidst a cool blue sea.

Sighing in relaxation, Aisha shot some mana into it, causing it to stay stationary, blocking out the sun from her spot. 'These days, can rarely be spent in moderation... All the training, all the studying, school... Ahh, when was the last time I... Was at peace..?'

An image of her father and her atop a grassy hill, and under the shade of a dark green tree appeared in Aisha's memories.

_ 'Hey you two, lunch is almost ready!' A warm, soothing voice flowed into the scene, only to reveal Aisha's mom, carrying a picnic basket held by a red and white, polka-dotted blanket. _"I... Was so young then..." Aisha mumbled to herself. A pitch black shadow in front of a blood red storm flashed in the image, causing Aisha to gasp and explode the magic on the cloud, creating a small shower.

The rain fell directly on Aisha, who's eyes were shaded, by the wet locks on her hair. "No. Ignore the past. Ignore the first six years. Forget them, for... The sake of sanity..." The shower stopped and Aisha wiped her face.

_'Time to get back to work.'_ Aisha used her telekinesis to bring her staff over to her, and readied it. _'My mana's recovered. So, let's see what else I can do.' _She focused her staff, and charged up her mana, forcing it to the tip of her staff.

A golden burst of light emitted from the tip of her staff, causing it to shake a bit with a charge of energy._ 'Stronger, stronger!' _More mana charged into the light, causing it to grow in size as the staff shook more and more violently.

_'Not enough yet! It needs... More... Power!'_ As if Aisha's thoughts had used themselves to charge the orb, it exploded into a fury of lightning, striking down it's surroundings within five seconds.

After the rampage, the area had been cleared, the energetic bolt, searing all life it came near. Along with the cracks on the ground, the ice mixed everywhere, the holes in everything and NOW the lifeless pathways, this place looks as if it had been the battlefield of a miniature war.

Taking a look at the sky, she noticed the sun had begun setting, casting a red hue of light to pour down on Aisha. '_I guess it's time to go home now. I need to rest up for the fight...'_ Aisha walked home, pondering her training.

_'Well, I guess training my magic is technically an emergency if it's needed sometime, right? I guess that can be the reason if I get in trouble... Besides! Rena can easily grow the trees back if it's needed... Wait. Rena, and the others... Raven probably told them of my plan! Nooooo...'_

Aisha stamped her foot on the ground, and crossed her arms in exasperation. '_What do I do... Mom! Mom'll understand, if they go to my house, right? Mom would-' _"Aisha!"_ 'Totally let me down...'_

Whipping her head to the source, Aisha saw a blonde in white shorts and a blue t-shirt with a white paw on it run to me. '_Nope! Not gonna let you get me!'_ Aisha ran back into the forest, trying to get away. "Aisha! Crud, Raven was right." Chung thought out loud.

'_Rena, she's headed your way!'_ Chung thought as he watched Aisha disappear into the foliage. As her pace slowed, she took a look back to check for Chung. 'Huh? He's not following me? Why not?' Aisha looked around, waiting for some kind of surprise to come out.

Sighing that she found nothing, she turned back forward, only to scream at the top of her lungs. "Ow, Aisha! You know I have better hearing, and you did that right in front of me..." Rena, hanging upside down from a tree looked her in the eye after rubbing her ears.

"R-Rena?!" Aisha gasped, regaining her breath. "Yes? Oh wait... Was it you who cut down the trees..?" A demonic feeling surrounded Aisha as she looked into Rena's evil smile. Horrified, Aisha ran away, screaming again.

Landing on the ground, Rena cocked her head, confused. "Was it her? Oh wait, I was supposed to catch her. Ah, Eve can handle it. She does have four helpers with her~." Rena walked along, humming to herself as she got ready to fix the area Aisha had destroyed.

'_Ohnononononono! Rena's mad, ooooh, Rena is mad! She is deadly, when mad. Ohhhhh, no.'_ Aisha ran, fearing for her life. As she slowed down once more, gasping in another ragged breath, she took a look at her surroundings. She was surrounded by a giant pink field.

Turning around, she saw Oberon within the field, and Eve out of it. Ophelia was holding the entire thing up. "Aisha. You are under arrest. Oberon, knock her out." Eve commanded. As Oberon took out a massive wooden hammer, Aisha squealed once again.

Closing her eyes, Aisha urged everything to go away. A gust of wind blew at her, and then silence. Resisting the urge to keep her eyes closed, Aisha opened them to realize she was in her room. "H-Huh..? My room? How did I get here..?" Aisha thought out loud.

"I knew you would come here, I guess Eve scared you bad, didn't she?" A deep voice asked, chuckling. '!?' Aisha jumped up, readying her staff at the man, but came face to face, with Raven.

"Well, nice to see you too, I guess?" Raven said, scratching his head a bit. "What do you want with me anyways!? I already told you, I'm done with you." Aisha said, coldly.

"This isn't about us Aisha, it's about the ElGang! We've been friends since you guys were thirteen. It's been about five years Aisha. Are you really giving up on all of us?" Raven confronted her, taking a step closer.

"Stop! Don't get closer, or I'll use force!" Aisha tried forcing him away with another forced teleport, but it wasn't working. "Save it. I'm wearing a necklace that blocks weak spells." Raven explained.

Growling, Aisha put away her staff, knowing she shouldn't fight him in her own room. "Why did you go through so much trouble, just to come talk to me. Huh, Raven?" Aisha asked.

"I finally understand why you're so intent on going to the Coliseum by yourself. Why you wouldn't let the two doctors tell us about it, and why you kidnapped me. So the others wouldn't go, because their lives would be in danger. You don't wanna lose someone close to you, again." Aisha's heart skipped a beat. 'Again.'

"I know about Elsword too, Aisha." Aisha hid her face in the shadows of the room, her torso lit only by moonlight. "It's because-" "Stop. Stop, now." Raven stopped talking, when he saw Aisha's face. Tears coated her entire face already, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Stop... Please... I don't wanna go through this again, I forced myself to forget it for a reason Raven!" She fell to her knees and sobbed loudly on her arm. "I didn't want to remember, it's so painful... But when Elsword came, he just... I couldn't help but hate him for reminding me...

H-He was the person who I loved with all of my being, please, just don't remind me about my Dad... Please..." Aisha begged. "I know your past Aisha. Everything."

-Twelve Years Ago-

_"Daddy! You're home! Can we play with magic again!" A small purple headed girl ran to her father, a tall man with spiky red hair, who was carrying his sword, a rune enchanted one acting as a staff._

_He knelt down, patting his daughter's head. "Sorry Aisha, but daddy's busy today... Maybe when I get back?" He asked, patting her head. Pouting, Aisha crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, but promise to play when you get back!"_

_The red headed Magical Swordsman lifted his little girl and gave her a hug. "I promise sweetie. Now, I got some gifts for you and mommy right before I leave!" He opened up to blue bag on his back and revealed a few items. Two bands for Aisha's hair 'which was flowing down to her torso' and a condensed orb of his magic for mom._

_"Well, daddy's gotta take his leave now. Don't worry, me and mommy talked it over. We'll go on another picnic when daddy comes back, okay?" Aisha's dad stood up and took his leave, hugging Aisha one more time before teleporting away with a snap of his fingers._

^•^

_About a month later, Aisha was turning six and they were celebrating her birthday in their house, a one story building about ten miles away from Elder, and on top of a small grassy mountain._

_As Aisha blew her six candles away with a small and harmless wind magic, she cheered along with her mother, who was wearing a small party hat. 'I wish daddy was here... He returns for half a year every year, and disappears for the rest of it, returning only once or twice... Why is he so busy..?' She thought as she bit into her slice of cake. Seeing her daughter frown, Aisha's mom walked over to her, and sat next to her._

_The two looked out at the city, sitting together under the shade of a tree. "Can I have some cake?" A voice penetrated their thoughts as a familiar hand placed itself on their shoulders. Turning slowly to see the man, Aisha's mom dragged him towards her and Aisha with a space ball, and the three spent a good amount of time, reuniting._

_As the two adults talked in one room, Aisha put on her two ties and eavesdropped on them. Her mother was crying, but her dad was speaking with a reassuring tone._

_"I saw the future... I- I thought you died out there..."_

_"Shh... It's alright... The demons had were about to, but with the magic in your pendant... You saved me..."_

_"Please, though! I had another look at the future! Th- The!"_

_"Yes. We're to be fighting the Demon ruler, the Dragon. He has to be stopped, you won't always be able to close the gates, and it looks like Aisha's magic has taken after me..."_

_"But you can't risk your life! There'll be a way! Please don't- Don't leave us again! The future was clear for me!"_

_"But. I know the outcome, and you know it too."_

_Silence filled the room, as there was no way for Aisha's mom to counter. Just, silence as teardrops fell to the floor._

,.,

_With his daughter on his shoulders, the two took a look out at the city. A great past time they loved to do. "The city looks beautiful from here, ain't that right Aisha?"_

_"Yeah but... are you gonna leave us again daddy..?" Silence echoed back, as a gust of wind, replied back the answer._

_"But, daddy! I don't want mommy to cry again, she does every time out leave... She always does..." Aisha got quiet at the end, causing her dad to tremble a bit._

_"Aisha, daddy has to go somewhere, really far away. I'll be back soon though, okay?" He said reassurrinly. "... Promise..?" Aisha asked._

_"Promise."_

'•'

About two years later, Aisha had found out the truth. Her dad had died, fighting the dragon on his own. He had succeeded to take it's life and seal it into the demon world forever, and was able to have it unconscious for years to come.

He had done it to protect Aisha and her mom. If the dragon hadn't been defeated, Demon Invasions would become more and more active. With Aisha's mom having to continually seal gates, she would have used up all her mana and died, leaving Aisha to fulfill her duty and fall to the same fate.

The two moved into the city a few years later, to forget everything, and start fresh. That was how they met. The ElGang, met.

-Present-

Still sobbing, Aisha looked up to Raven. "How do you know all this. At least tell me that." Aisha asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Raven sat down, and faced her.

"I asked your mom why you were acting up. You've been acting differently ever since Elsword came. After telling her about the Speka story, she asked me about Elsword. I gave her his description, and she stopped me at red haired swordsman. That's when she told me your past." He said.

Aisha wiped away her tears. "What's the point in doing all this. Making me remember. Why, Raven? Why." She asked monotonously. "So I can understand why you're leaving. So you can understand you have our support too."

Looking at him in shock, she sat there, open mouthed. "I'll take you to the fair, as long as you survive. For the ElGang." Raven said. Aisha tackled him, giving him a hug. "Thank you... Raven...

Thank you."

* * *

Okay, okay. I'm sorry i forgot to update ;0; I was trying to improve my rank, but i did! Then i noticed the day. Oh forgetful me, why you so stupid :3

ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR AISHA'S PAST AND HER REASONS FOR RUNNING AND TALKING AND other, stuff... Just her actions, explained in here. So umm, sorry once again, and i'll get back to normal hopefully soon.

See you again, right? Right? ;w;


End file.
